MINECRAFT ADVENTURES!
by luckycloud9
Summary: childish title I know but anyways enjoy!. Bai
1. WELCOME!

Hi I'm Mercy

And this is Minecraftia

I'm 16 and these are my adventures in this crazy world FILLED! with things to discover, places to explore!

Just...

Too much to explain but

I'll just say hello

And invite you on my adventure

Let's GO!


	2. Exploration and mummy extermination

Chapter 01

Exploration and mummy extermination

* * *

" Whew! "

Mercy was you're average naive blonde. Fiery attitude to go with it.

" Man this desert Biome is bigger than any other biome we've been to " she stated. She took out her canteen and taking a swig of out of it.

" Well it was you're plan to go here so stop complaining about it " he said. She looked over at him with a pouty look on her face. He couldn't help but think.

" Cute "

" What? "

" Nothing "

An awkward silence later she let out an exasperated sigh and shoved off her jacket. She held it in her hand and put her other one on her head to shield her eyes. Okay scratch that thought of cute. Replace that with _fiery hot and sexy. _Her shirt stuck to her form like a second skin. She was doused in sweat from the sun. Notch this girl is going to be the death of him.

" Ahhhhh there much better " she said. She wiped off some sweat and fixed her hair into a messy ponytail. She put her hands on her hips, shoved her jacket in her backpack and continued walking on. Sweet notch this is sinning just to look at this innocent and naive teenage girl who's his friend and love interest. They continued walking. Except for the odd awkward conversation the walk was relatively peaceful... Until they got hungry. Pain was relatively fine considering enderborn were sustained by they're ender pearls. But unfortunately Mercy's necklace didn't negate the effects of hunger.

" Guuuuuhhhh I'm HUNGRY! " she screamed out to no one in particular. Her eyes orange in frustration. All that was there to hear her were Pain, the cacti and the seemingly never-ending rolling sands of the desert. He cared just so you know cause don't be mistaken by that indiferent expression of his. He pulled out some bread and an apple from his backpack. He handed it to her.

" Here " He watched her eyes fill with glee and glow an intense yellow. She was as happy as a kid on christmas. Her ears twitched and her tail wagged while she munched on her food. He chuckled while she ate and apparently she noticed. She took a second to glare at him.

" What's so funny? " She asked her eyes changing to brown for annoyed.

" Nothing just go on eat you're food " he motioned. Without another word she returned to her meal.

Awhile later they happen upon a desert dungeon. As the days of their adventures progressed the dungeons became more and more complicated. Not just simple holes in the ground with spawners or random open spaces in caverns. They became intricately designed and more complicated. But at the end of each dungeon there usually was some epic-as-fuck loot to compensate for the shit they had to go through. Once they found Bow with power 4, flame 3, infinity 4 and unbreaking 6. Then once they found a diamond chestplate with Thorns 7, Protection 4 and Fire resistance 3. Man for the time being they were invincible. Of course neglecting the condition of their weapon and armor, they broke mid-fight. The next minute they were running like hell. Suffice to say to the average observer it was funny as hell. But to them they couldn't stop blaming each other for not repairing they're stuff.

" Hmmmm " She studied the dungeon before them and finally decided

" Were going " she said with a tone of determination. Her eyes a deep maroon.

" Okay just remember to repair our stuff once we get back "

They stepped into the dungeon. It's doors closing behind them. They were used to that now with the multitude of these buildings they had already entered and bested. It was only on those rare times did they fail in defeating these dungeons and being expelled with broken weapons and armor.

The first room they entered had a few zombies already spawned in. They had assorted weapons. From hoe's to axe's to pick's to even an iron sword. But they dispatched those zombies with ease. The second wave came in and Pain covered Mercy while she broke down a spawner using a diamond pick. One spawner down one more to go. But getting to the other spawner was going to be harder cause it just went into full turbo, spawing in zombies like crazy. That wouldn't stop them though. They slashed left and right, front and back, side by side until they reached the spawner. They didn't even bother to switch to pick's and settled with slashing away at it. It was destroyed in seconds by the combined impact of Ender essence and highly refined, diamond encrusted Iron. The door to the next room opened and a sign popped up to remind them they still had a few more rooms to. Her eyes changed to a frustrated black. He just sighed, brushed off some dust and went forward. She had no choice but to follow.

A Few creepers, endermen, skeletons and digusting silverfish later they found the end of the dungeon. In the middle of it lay a coffin. A mummy coffin to be exact.

" Well it is a desert biome " she stated, matter-of-factly.

Daring to venture forth they crept over slowly to the coffin. Apparently not carefully as a blade trap was tripped. A high-speed spinning blade was headed for her head. It embedded itself into the wall behind her after she narrowly avoided it. Several more were fired and sent straight at them. All of them dodged and deflected. Now several traps later they stand before the pharaoh's tomb. All in all it was actually not that impressive.

" Meh. Whoever this pharaoh was he could have done better with his final resting place " she said. A hint of hautiness in her tone. Pain only rolled his eyes.

" Ah well the dead can't fix their mistakes. Now let's loot it! "

The tomb suddenly opened. It's lid being flung at least ten feet in the air before landing on Pain. The Pharaoh rose from his tomb. An eerie and Haunting air around him. He viewed his surroundings. A short blonde haired girl and a boy struggling to get out from under the lid of his tomb. He eyed the girl and she cringed in fear while he did. He looked her over once, twice and then decided. Yes she shall be my queen in this new world ( Very very noobish and crappy but FUCK IT! ). He grabbed her and brought her onto his coffin which suddenly changed into a chariot. The horses coming out of the ground bucking and neighing.

" MERCY! "

" PAIN! "

The chariot rode off and made a hole through the wall. Pain gave chase using teleportation. He managed to teleport himself on to the chariot and detach one of the ropes that held one of the horses But unfortunately with one swipe of his arm he was thrown off of the ride.

" hehehe " the pharaoh chuckled only to gag and look in disbelief at the enderborn riding the horse beside him. He suddenly pulled out a strange weapon aiming it straight into his face.

" GET DOWN " behind the pharaoh Mercy ducked down and Pain let fly the bullets. Rotten thousand year oldd flesh, Torn cloth, Chunks of brain, Maggots and bugs flying out of his head and technically rendering him double dead. The chariot ground to a halt and dissipated. Turning into dust and blowing away with the wind. The horses went with, leaving Pain in mid air with his knees apart and looking like a moron. He floated for a few seconds before falling on his butt on the ground. Mercy laughed cutely. Well cutely according to pain atleast. He sat up and chuckled with her and then laughing out loud with her. Later their headed( hopefully ) in the direction home. Pain was carrying Mercy while she slept on his back.

" Pain? "

" Hmm? "

" Thank you "

" You're welcome "

And that was just one of the many adventures they'll soon have


End file.
